sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sovash100
Welcome Hey Its Sovash100. Im kind of new to this and I would like it if you could give me feed back! Im a terrable speller so if you see something mispelled please contact me so I can fix it. New characters of mine are on the way so get ready. 'Who am I ?' I Am S to the flipin ovash, THATS WHO (a.k.a The number 1 black guy on this flipin wiki! Yes I called It, come at me)! but seriously, Hey I'm Sovash100 (even though he is an anime character of mine which why in god's name did I make this user name). I'm an awesome guy until you try me which ends up making me become Kilam and I will make this world a living hell...Anyways I love to draw and I love making comic's and stories! So p,ease if you need anything or would like to help this awesome person by telling him what awesome art programs to use or get (that are free because I'm dirt poor, no joke). Nice to meet yea!! I'm known on YouTube as Kilamismalik or Thunder Punch SFV King I'm Known on Photo bucket as KilamisMalik too I'm Known as Sovash100 still on Devienart (even though I don't use it because every time I go on I feel like I brought a tricycle to a drag race) What I like -Science -Drawing -Goofing off -Watchin Anime - And having a great time! Leave comments down here Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- IvyTheHedgehog (Talk) 22:43, November 27, 2012 Sure. I'll be your friend ^^ Art progarms are "MS Paint and Corel Painter X" Those are my art progarms. Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 20:47, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sovash! I am working on a male character. I was thinking, since hardly anyone else but your characters are living in Vexia, I thought I would help you :3 (due to the Roleplay You have made :3). So, this male character I'm working on will later on have his own page. I toke some basic ideas from the Sonic Furry doll maker, and now making my own ideas along with the basics on my own sketch book. Thought you might needed to know :3 Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 02:58, August 17, 2013 (UTC) No problem ^^ I just need to name him and try to think of a species he is :3 Here's a picture of what he looks like. I really think he looks cool right now, but I don't know what species he is at all ^^; He has dark brown fur, muzzle is a tan color (as well as his arms and chest fur) Wings are black with dark red and the tail is dark red with black markings. So I know the colors (Beside the eyes ^^; I was thinking normal eyes would be purple and demon eyes would be gold.) Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 15:00, August 17, 2013 (UTC) My request 01:35, May 9, 2013 (UTC)SonicKnucklesFan92 (talk) Hello ther! :) I'll glady draw you your characters. which ones do you want me to draw for you? ~SonicKnucklesFan92 Aceblade12 (talk) 19:21, May 23, 2013 (UTC)sup bro My Adimin questions Hello! :D To answer your question about how to become an admin/chat moderator, here are the requirements that other admins are looking for in members that have potential to become a part of staff http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:IvyTheHedgehog/Admin/Chatmod_Requirements As for the song change on the front page, thank you for suggesting this. The song of the week was more of a random change, a suggestion to spice the page up a bit (the old version was really messy, boring, buggy and ugly really) I really appreciate this new suggestion ^^. I'll add it up straight away Hopefully this makes things a bit more clearer. P.S. To make things easier for people press the signature button or type four LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 10:10, June 26, 2013 (UTC) when you have finished your message. Just so people can click on your profile/talk page without having to search endlessly (maybe I'm exaggerating a bit there) for you ^^. Feel free to ask any other questions. LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 10:10, June 26, 2013 (UTC) You people's request! You People! :) So...you like to Draw...would you mind Drawing Neo? ok sure It's kishin killing time x3 (talk) 22:49, August 15, 2013 (UTC) you can adopt them but you only have 3 months to make the page. P.S.:can i see the pictures? It's kishin killing time x3 (talk) 00:05, August 20, 2013 (UTC) can you also draw ion with his keyblade in his hand this is dubstep + sonic = pure awesomeness 00:59, October 2, 2013 (UTC) About Drawing Sly You can draw him as well as his dark form and ultimate form just be sure if you do both his dark form and ultimate form put red tentacles on his ultimate form YOU ARE BEING RECRUITED TO BE AN ADMIN ON A NEW WIKI TO REPLACE THIS ONE YOU ARE NOT OBLIGED TO ACCEPT, BUT THAT WOULD BE GREAT PLEASE SUPPORT THE CAUSE Statticat (talk) 21:48, August 25, 2013 (UTC) I like the Dark Storm vs Sam picture, great job ~ Sam237 sorry -_- sorry about that i did not know that the rp was ending soon -_- this is dubstep + sonic = pure awesomeness 19:08, September 21, 2013 (UTC) about your new comic can ion be in the comic too, i looked at your comment on sam's character this is dubstep + sonic = pure awesomeness 00:57, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Ok you found me, but dont tell anyone, my dad watches what i do sometimes THE GREAT AND POWERFULL (talk) 22:49, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Quick question, why did you put the Varax request I did for you on the cartoon comics page? If you would like Varax in the comics I can draw her in cartoon version ~ Sam237 Oh ok :) ~ Sam237 A thanks I'm glad to hear that. I'm sure you can. The only reason why I'm where I am at right now is because I've been to many other roleplaying sites and gotten better at the styles/design of my characters and how they should act. Let's just say I take lots of practice on trying to do the actions on my own(not really physical... Cause it could go poorly.) But, I hope you get better as well. Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 22:37, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sovash, I'm looking forward to your upcoming comic. Could I know when you plan to make a page for it? ~ Sam237 Awesome! I can't wait ^^ ~ Sam237 Hey Sovash. Just to let you know you have 13 more days to make the pages for the characters you adopted from me ~ Sam237 Request I could draw Hanna, but I don't know how long it will take. (I will do it eventually though, just when I have more time). Hello Sovash, I got a quick question. How fast can T.P run? In mph would be great ~ Sam237 Hey Sovash, just to let you know just incase you didn't for your comic, Sam's eyes are green ~ Sam237 Sure thing. I'll just need to update Rocket with some moves I was suppose to add a while ago ~ Sam237 So I've noticed Dark Ace's appearance has changed. Would you like me to edit his look in the cartoon comics page? ~ Sam237 Rights to use ~read~ For any future plans, I do give you rights to use Venus the Tiger/Leopard in your comic series, ect. Since she is kinda Thunder Punch's new lover. Just wanted ya to know .w. Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 03:33, November 21, 2013 (UTC) No problem ^^ I plan to do couple pics of Venus and THunder Punch ^^ And no worries, you can't offend me very easily XD lest I am moody, and then I'll warn ya ^^ Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 03:42, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Your also allow to use Ebony, through I think Ebony be kinda hard to draw XD Normally it takes me some time to draw her to where she doesn't look weird .w. Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 03:43, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Heh, agree. I had forgotten to give you rights to use Ruza when she was paired up with Fire Arm, so I thought it be best to let you know you could use them. Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 03:52, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Right XD The only time I used your characters would be drawing pictures. Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 04:01, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Ta Da~ Two pictures of Thunder Punch ♥ Venus~ I didn't go out of my way to detail them XD No problem ^^ Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 22:20, November 21, 2013 (UTC) I'll get around to drawing the two. Also, I don't think you've notice on my Request blog that I had finished the couple pictures you had asked a long time ago XD Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 22:39, November 21, 2013 (UTC) I love it, Sovash ^^ The colors and everything is spot on for Venus!Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 00:57, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Here is Ebony X Dark Storm XD Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 01:22, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Yea, that is very true ^^ Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 01:39, November 23, 2013 (UTC) I love it, again X3 Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 05:44, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Ah~ Thanks ^^ Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 05:36, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi Malik Hey Malik I just want you to know that Me and Y-Tiger finished "True Loves Bond" just so you know ^_^ (~The almighty Onup God of Lightning~)(Who the hell do you think I am) 04:12, November 28, 2013 (UTC) 'Your Cousin' Hey man! Hiiii! Hi, it's SigmaAlphaThree thank you so much for the compliments on my page! ;u; I can draw Thudner Punch for you ;u; it'll give me some practice I would also love to be friends! ;u; thanks for everything, SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 22:13, November 30, 2013 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree XD I agree, no worry ^^ Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 05:19, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi :3 For your request, I was wondering if I can only draw one? I'm really busy atm and two would be kinda hard for me ^^; so is it ok if I draw just Mimi for you?SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 06:20, December 8, 2013 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree A.T. 20:56, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I didn't know I won't do it again. A.T. 21:00, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks thats nice. OH, sorry. I've just been so busy ^^; Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 02:54, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Little Help Please ^^ Ey S100! It's me Hynoid. ^^ Say, can you please give me a link to where you downloaded your Paint.Net. I've been looking for that thing for months and it's been driving me plain mad. -_- Watch it, cause things are gonna get rough (talk) 07:38, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Maybe, when I have time... I had to say no to one of Red's requests, so it would be a maybe... I haven't been in the drawing mood lately... Your Request has Been Completed Hello Sovash100. I have completed your request; I will post it in this section. Thank you for choosing me to do a reuqest for you! Oneheart 21:39, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Your Request is ready Hry your request is ready;gonna post it here :)! Thx for choosing me to do a request for you! I have a request hey can bolt be in vexia its my new character --this is dubstep + sonic = pure awesomeness 02:05, December 30, 2013 (UTC) well he is a hedgehog, and has and works for the vexian army, he also has electroknesis which is electric powers --this is dubstep + sonic = pure awesomeness 00:36, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Emeraldgreeny (talk) 19:44, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Did you want me to criticize your characters? About Baine:She said she's not on much since she's playing Skyrim..she will be offline for now No problem man.Say,wanna be friends or something? Sorry if its too late to ask.. I'm fine... Just been playing Skyrim most of the day, so I have no time to be on the wiki. Sorry about that. Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 20:28, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Hello sir Sovash. I originally created my character quite a while ago. I don't really remember. The name is pretty much irrelevant right now (for the planet). I have no need of it. It was the first thing I came up with when I was prototyping my ideas. That was over a year ago now... As far as I'm concerned, the name belongs with you and your creations, as you will most likely be doing far more with this forum than I ever will/could. I am no artist, and am a rather poor story writer, so beyond simple story plot points and ideas, I am pretty much at a wall so to speak. Anyhow, best of luck with your characters and whatnot. (Vulcane the Vexian (talk) 21:53, January 14, 2014 (UTC)) Hey Sovash I was wondering if you were still continuing the Thunder Punch's Jungle Mayhem comic? Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Request Hi my name is Anti-Max112211 you may already know me but I would like a request A.T. 13:16, January 23, 2014 (UTC)